Histoire de fans
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Les fans de Sasuke agressent Naruto venu rendre visite au brun. Celui-ci finit par le laisser entrer, quelles révélations cela entraînera-t-il ? /!\ YAOI / LEMON


/!\ Attention : Yaoi, et avec Lemon en prime (pour une fois). Homophobes, on dégage, si on n'aime pas on ne lit pas. Les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Titre : Une histoire de fan

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : M

Résumé : Les fans de Sasuke ont agressé Naruto qui venait rendre une petite visite au brun.

Note : Lemon. Je suppose que je dois mettre : Naruto est un brin plus viril, vous verrez, et Sasuke plus…vous verrez aussi .'' J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop. Pour ce qui est du retour de Sasuke après la guerre, je l'ai mis sans plus de précisions, je tiens juste à dire que quand je l'ai écrit, la guerre était loin d'être finie.

* * *

L'ombre d'un blondinet se profilait à l'horizon, se découpant dans le ciel corail du matin. Il avançait à pas furtifs vers une colossale bâtisse à l'emblème d'un éventail. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'immense cour. Il devait parler au glaçon brun, il avait quelque chose d'impératif à lui révéler. Impératif ? Que dis-je, primordial, vital, capital ! Si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, il devrait plutôt bien encaisser la bombe qu'il allait faire exploser dans la gigantesque demeure. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, un troupeau de bêtes enragées se jeta sur lui.

_ Argh ! Beurk, c'est quoi que je mange ?! Des…DES CHEVEUX ! Mais… Des filles ?!

_ Naruto Uzumaki ! Que veux-tu à notre Sasuke-chéri ! questionna une petite rousse.

_ Sasu…-chéri… Quoi ?! Hahahahaha ! Elle est géniale, faut que je la ressorte ! éclata de rire Naruto.

_ Répond ! hurla une brune en le saisissant au col.

_ Hein… Quoi, mais lâchez moi ! Je veux juste lui parler de… SASUUUUKEEE ! Me laisse pas là ! HELP ! A L'AIDE ! implora le renard en apercevant son ami sur le pas de la porte, sans doute attiré par le brouhaha.

_ Débrouilles-toi, abruti ! lâcha ledit ami, froid comme à son habitude.

_ SALAUD ! TU VAS PAS LES LAISSER ME BOUFFER QUAND MÊME ?!

Avec un sourire narquois sous-entendant que c'était une possibilité alléchante, il hurla :

_ Laissez passer mon esclave, il ne pourra pas me servir si vous le tuez !

_ Ton… Oï ! T'as cru quoi, connard ?! s'exclama l'Uzumaki en se relevant, enfin

_ Tais toi et rentre avant qu'elles ne te sautent dessus. ordonna sèchement le brun.

Ils entrèrent, fermèrent la porte a clé et l'hyperactif commença à se plaindre de la folie furieuse des fans qui campaient devant la demeure. Malgré les années et la mauvaise réputation de Sasuke quand il était revenu au village caché suite à la 4è Grande Guerre, son fan-club s'était vite reconstitué, la majorité des membres comptant parmi des adolescentes pré-pubères en surcharge d'hormones. Certaines « anciennes » comme Ino ou Sakura, avaient su se rapprocher en douceur, par l'amitié plus que par le harcèlement. Et puis…Elles n'étaient plus ces gamines raides dingues du beau ténébreux…Enfin, plus entièrement.

Une fois dans le grand salon de la maison Uchiha, ils reprirent la conversation :

_ Ton esclave ? T'aurais pu trouver autre chose ! s'agaça le plus impulsif d'un ton accusateur.

_ Déshabilles toi. lança très sérieusement le glaçon pour toute réponse.

_ Qu-qu-qu-qu-QUOI ! Mais ça va pas, t'es malade, c'est quoi ces avances ? T'es trop direct Sasuke-kun. Paniqua l'autre.

_ Abruti, je vais pas te violer, je te demande juste de te déssapper, elles t'ont surement collé un micro ou une caméra de poche… elles m'ont déjà fait le coup une fois…

Naruto tira une tête de six pieds de long avant de partir dans un fou rire.

_ Elles sont fêlées, je te plains presque Sasuke.

Esquissant un minuscule sourire ironique, ce dernier lâcha, comme s'il voulait titiller le blond :

_ Sakura fait partie du fan club tu sais.

_ Je sais… J'ai surpris une réunion secrète de leur groupe l'autre jour… Tu savais que Sakura-chan prenait des photos de toi en cachette pour leur faire plaisir ? il appuya sa question d'un clin d'œil et d'un immense rictus moqueur.

_ QUOI ! Argh… Elle m'avait promis d'arrêter. (petite pause) Je pensais que ça te ferais plus de peine qu'elle fasse partie de ces folle.

_ Bah… Tu sais, je suis plus un gosse… Sakura t'aime alors j'y peux rien… Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

_ Tu me feras quoi ? demanda le brun en s'approchant dangereusement, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Naruto déglutit avant de lâcher faiblement qu'il aviserait en temps et en heure. Quand enfin le Uchiha s'écarta, il soupira et lança en se grattant la nuque :

_ Tu me fais peur des fois, Sasuke-kun.

Celui-ci sourit à nouveau en se cachant du regard de son ami avant de dire, comme si la précédente scène ne s'était jamais produite :

_ Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

_ Hein… Ah oui ! …

_ Et donc ?

_ Bah…Tu vas rire mais euh… J'ai oublié. avança-t-il.

Avec un air dépité mais habitué, il poussa un soupir avant de proposer à l'Uzumaki de repasser quand il se rappellerait.

_ Non ! Tu vas pas me laisser sortir avec cette bande de groupies qui risquent de me scalper ! Elles vont se jeter sur moi pour récupérer leur bestiole micro-caméra !

_ Ahhhh… Ok, reste ici en attendant qu'elle parte… Mais je te préviens, tu te déssappes. Je vais te filer des fringues.

Devant l'étonnante loquacité du brun et sa prévenance inhabituelle, Naruto sembla hésiter. Il finit cependant par le suivre dans une chambre qui, à première vue, était celle de Sasuke.

_ Prends une douche aussi, au cas où elles te l'aient collé dans les cheveux…

_ Tu penses à tout… C'est très agaçant, tu sais.

Cela dit, il obéit et entra dans la salle de bain juxtaposée. Quelques secondes après, on entendit l'eau couler.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit, la tête posée ses mains jointes, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il réfléchissait. A plusieurs choses. Notamment à l'explosif blond sous la douche…sous sa douche…nu… gloups.

Pour expliquer le trouble flagrant qui saisissait le jeune homme, traduit par un renflement à un endroit très suggestif, rappelons qu'une horde de fan plus ou moins hystérique l'avait poursuivi des années durant. Aujourd'hui, elles continuaient à différente échelle. Si les plus immature allaient jusqu'à camper devant chez lui pour avoir l'insigne honneur de l'entrapercevoir au travers d'un rideau, les plus rationnelles (à l'exemple d'une fleur de cerisier et d'une fleuriste blonde) se contentaient de lui demander toutes sortes d'infos, de se rapprocher de lui, plus en tant qu'amies que fangirls doublées de stalkeuses en puissance (tout le monde connaît les sentiments complexes que Sakura nourrissait à l'égard de ses deux anciens équipiers et ceux, bien plus simples, d'Ino pour Shikamaru). Tout cela pour en venir à un point essentiel : quoique beaucoup soient carrément flippantes, quelques unes de ces jeunes filles en fleurs n'étaient pas, pour ainsi dire, moches. Certaines étaient même plutôt mignonnes voire belles… Et personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi le ténébreux Sasuke n'a pas cédé à l'unes d'entre elles ? La vérité était pourtant là, il était gay. Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ? Hé bien, le fait de n'éprouver aucune attirance pour toutes ces filles pouvait être mis sur le compte de son asociabilité, mais le fait d'avoir été furtivement attiré par un blond hyperactif, c'était d'un tout autre registre. Après cette très fugace sensation de désir à l'encontre du cancre, il avait eu des vues sur plusieurs personnes, avait eu une courte idylle avec un certain Suigetsu pendant sa période de déserteur puis, en revenant à Konoha à la fin de 4è Grande Guerre ninja, il avait constaté que la « furtive attirance » était toujours bien présente, sans doute même plus ancrée en lui qu'avant, attisée par ses années d'absence et de fuite. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler au principal concerné, refroidi par le ton amoureux qu'il avait toujours employé pour parler à leur jolie équipière. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ce sentiment grandir en lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à venir le hanter de jour comme de nuit.

Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta, ramenant Sasuke à la réalité. Il se leva précipitamment, affolé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se retenir s'il voyait le corps nu de son presque ami.

La douche se remit à couler, soulageant le dernier Uchiha. Il suivit un long couloir d'un pas rapide, entrant dans l'une des innombrables pièces qui s'avéra être une des innombrables salles de bains. Là, il s'empara de deux serviettes d'un blanc immaculé avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son placard, en sortant une tenue qui pourrait convenir au blond puis il toqua, par principe. Le son des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol carrelé de la cabine moderne laissait deviner que Naruto n'était toujours pas sorti. Il rentra donc, se mordant la lèvre pour résister à la tentation soudaine et suprême d'ouvrir la porte coulissante opaque et de sauter sur le renard. Il s'empressa de poser son paquet sur une chaise qui traînait, récupérant les vêtements orange et noir.

Une demi dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'Uzumaki sortit et Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer, surpris. Calme et sang froid Uchiesque oblige, rien ne transparut et c'est d'un visage tout à fait serein (peut-être même un peu trop pour être naturel, mais personne n'en remarqua rien) et sûr de lui qu'il demanda, d'une voix posée qu'un tremblement imperceptible par une oreille humaine trahissait :

_ Pourquoi t'as qu'une serviette, mes fringues te plaisent pas ?

_ Elles sont trop petites. Il est trop moulant pour moi ce T-shirt, et le pantalon est un peu court.

Il faut bien avouer que pendant ces deux années et quelques, le blond avait bien changé : il avait grandi et faisait quelques centimètres de plus que le bout de glaçon, mais son attitude aussi semblait être plus posée, un peu plus mature.

Le cerveau de Sasuke ne reçut pas l'intégralité des informations envoyée par Naruto tant le brun s'abîmait dans la contemplation fascinante des muscles longs et fermes des abdominaux de son vis-à-vis. C'est ainsi qu'il lui répondit d'un ton distrait de fouiller dans l'armoire, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais permise en temps normal.

Le blondinet quant à lui esquissa un sourire en coin, ravi de constater l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur le propriétaire des lieux. Sa maturité nouvelle n'ayant rien enlevé à son côté gamin joueur et taquin, il décida de titiller le jeune homme. Très lentement, en mesurant chacun de ses gestes avec précision, il se frotta la nuque puis laissa tout naturellement sa main glisser sur son thorax, son ventre, son abdomen et, toujours dans une longueur parfaitement considérée, il effleura la serviette du bout des doigts, la sentant se relâcher faiblement, conscient que le regard d'obsidienne suivait son mouvement, comme hypnotisé. Bien que lui tournant le dos, il put presque voir le corps du brun se tendre, il put presque l'entendre déglutir. Et c'est avec ce même sourire qui présageait encore des tortures pour l'autre qu'il se dirigea doucement vers le placard d'ébène. Il fit coulisser la porte, cherchant en sifflotant. Il fit semblant de s'approcher et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, comme si la rencontre fortuite entre l'étagère et le tissus qui entourait sa taille était le fruit du simple hasard. Comme si le fait que ce même tissu glisse dans un léger froissement ne relevait que de la malchance. Comme si le fait que Sasuke le regarde à ce moment exact n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il esquissa le mouvement comme pour se retourner mais un cri inattendu, surtout venant de l'Uchiha, l'arrêta :

_ Non… ne bouges pas… Tu…

Il venait de se rendre compte : Naruto avait compris. Il n'était pas aussi naïf et stupide que sa tête et son sourire d'idiot pouvaient le laisser croire. Il trompait bien son monde. Au final, pour eux deux, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu de masques, de déguisement. Comme si tous les jours c'était carnaval : un masque de froide dureté pour l'un, un masque de candeur un peu bête pour l'autre. Mais quand avait-il compris, comment ? Il posa enfin la question fatidique :

_ Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Compris quoi ? déclara l'autre dans un grand sourire innocent en pivotant à demi, comme pour attiser le premier.

_ Que tu as une envie folle de le faire là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! reprit-il d'un ton malicieux.

_ Qu…Quand ?

Le renard fut sincèrement étonné que son ami ne démente pas. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son petit jeu, sachant pertinemment comment cela se finirait.

_ Disons que j'avais des doutes… Et qu'ils se sont confirmés après que tu te sois rincé l'œil tout à l'heure.

_ Et… Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Il était inquiet…Ou peut-être même angoissé, à l'idée d'être rejeté. Il faut avouer qu'une telle révélation, même si lui n'avait rien dit, ne pouvait pas laisser de marbre.

_ Hum… Je sais pas… Je pense que je devrais partir. le ton étrangement calme qu'il utilisa ne mit même pas la puce à l'oreille du brun.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait !

_ Mais…En fait, j'ai d'abord envie de dire que l'idée de le faire tout de suite me plaît assez.

Naruto se retourna complètement et s'avança, obligeant un Sasuke complètement déboussolé – une fois n'est pas coutume, un Uchiha n'a pas l'habitude d'être ainsi manipulé – à reculer. Mais des mains bronzées se posant délicatement sur des hanches pâles, remontant sous le T-shirt, coupant court à toute retraite, l'arrêtèrent. Etait-il sérieux ? La tête blonde se pencha sensuellement pour aller chuchoter directement dans l'oreille du brun :

_ T'es pas d'accord, peut-être ?

Il enchaîna par un petit coup de dent sur le lobe du glaçon – en train de fondre d'ailleurs – qui arracha un petit gémissement à ce dernier. Il décida d'ailleurs de se reprendre et, saisissant les mains baladeuses qui se promenaient sous le tissu, redessinant ses muscles, il renversa le renard sur le lit derrière lui et s'assit à califourchon sur son abdomen.

_ T'es bien sûr de toi ?

Les rôles s'inversaient. Même si Naruto n'affichait plus son sourire farceur et taquin, il gardait une assurance qui, aux yeux du brun, le rendaient encore plus sexy – la tenue du blond aidant peut-être à rendre cet effet.

_ D'après toi ? répondit l'autre en se relevant pour embrasser la mâchoire d'albâtre, faisant frissonner son propriétaire.

En se laissant lourdement retomber sur le matelas, le renard s'agrippa au T-shirt qu'il retira sans trop de mal. Il surprit dans les pupilles encore plus noires que d'habitude une lueur de désir intense et ne put retenir un gémissement au contact des lèvres douces sur la peau bronzée de son torse.

Lesdites lèvres continuèrent leur lente descente, se forçant à une lenteur exagérée qui exaspérait le supplicié l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses soupirs.

Sasuke s'arrêta sur deux petits boutons durcis sous l'effet du plaisir. Il s'amusa avec, arrachant enfin quelques petits bruits à son amant. Puis, il lâcha les tétons pour continuer, traçant du bout de la langue un sillon humide jusqu'au bas ventre du jeune homme laissé nu par la rencontre serviette vs placard. Alors que Naruto se tendait, son tortionnaire se redressa, lui lançant un regard lubrique et semblant promettre de faire durer les préliminaires. Il posa sa main sur la virilité tendue du blond et étouffa son cri de plaisir en happant ses lèvres. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient pour enfin lâcher les deux lèvres charnues et recommencer sa descente, suivant le même parcours que quelques secondes auparavant. Il prit grand soin de ne pas effleurer le membre tendu de son amant, léchant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses cuivrées, se rapprochant progressivement de son but final. Le renard ne retenait plus ses gémissement et alla jusqu'à pousser un petit cri, moitié surpris, moitié empli de désir, quand la bouche de Sasuke se posa délicatement sur son entrejambe, l'embrassant. Puis, il entreprit, toujours du bout de la langue, de faire quelques allers-retours. En se redressant il vit le visage déformé par le désir et le plaisir de Naruto, en sueur, et accéda à sa demande muette. Il prit enfin en bouche le sexe de son amoureux qui ne put retenir un long soupir lascif. Il commença dans une lenteur effroyable aux yeux de l'autre puis accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende faiblement la voix cassée le supplier :

_ Sasuke ! Je…Peux plus.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de se relever. Il allait se préparer à rentrer quand, sans qu'il comprenne comment ce fut possible, il se retrouva sous le blond.

_ Hors de question…Tu ne vas pas…T'en tirer comme ça !

Et tout doucement, presque tendrement, Naruto le pénétra. Il vit le visage tant aimé se tordre légèrement sous l'assaut. Pour le distraire, il joua un instant avec ses tétons avant de dire, sur ce ton malicieux qui décidément ne le quittait pas :

_ Je me souviens de ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure.

Il put alors commencer un lent balancement. Au fur et à mesure que l'autre se détendait, il accéléra. Au moment où il se sentit proche de l'orgasme, il se pencha et chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille autrefois pâle :

_ Je t'aime…Sasuke.

Et sur ses mots, le brun se libéra, suivi moins d'une seconde après par le blondinet.

*-°-~-°-*** Plus tard** *-°-~-°-*

Couchés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte tendre et passionnée, ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Une voix brisa soudain le silence :

_ Tu n'as jamais vraiment oublié la raison de ta venue n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je te le dise immédiatement ? sourit Naruto.

_ Non…C'est mieux comme ça… Mais…tu voudrais pas le répéter, je suis pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu. demanda le brun en rougissant un peu.

_ Vraiment ?...Alors, j'ai dit : Je t'aime, Sasuke.

_ Moi aussi, Naruto.

*-°-~-°-* **Le Lendemain** *-°-~-°-*

Un renard blond s'approchait de la demeure où son nouvel amant lui avait donné rendez-vous. Malgré son impatience, il restait méfiant. Peu de chance que les furies ait entendu leur…hum…partie de carte… de la veille…Mais peu de chance, aussi, qu'elle le laisse passer sans réagir.

Comme il s'y attendait, elles lui sautèrent dessus au moment où il s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI VEUX ENCORE ! hurla une fausse blonde.

_ Deux jours de suite, c'est suspect.

Mais la seule voix qui pouvait les calmer résonna :

_ Lâchez mon mec, comment voulez-vous que je l'embrasse si vous le cassez !

Après avoir slalomé entre les corps évanouis, en proie à une terrifiante crise de larme ou encore tétanisés sous le choc, Naruto parvint enfin à rejoindre son petit-ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Avec un peu de chance, le fan-club apprenant l'homosexualité de son idole, arrêterait de le harceler.

*-°-~-°-* **Un peu plus loin** *-°-~-°-*

_ Je te l'avais bien dit non ? lança fièrement Sakura à Ino en contemplant le nouveau couple.

_ Oui… Bah, moi tu sais, j'ai encore mes chances, je ne vise plus Sasuke depuis un bout de temps mais toi…Tu les aimais tous les deux et… répondit la blonde.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça ! et dans un clin d'œil, elle se retourna, attrapant le bras d'un brun pâle et ténébreux (il faut dire que le destin fait relativement bien les choses) et embrassa doucement Sai qui venait de les rejoindre.

**The End.**

Attendez un peu, on a oublié de raconter comment le fan club à évolué !

Bien, alors voilà :

Quelques jours plus tard, tout Konoha était au courant de la relation entretenue par Naruto et Sasuke qui, de toute façon, ne s'en cachaient pas vraiment. Le fan club s'était en partie dissout. Restait les Yaoistes en puissances et… Et bien tout le public masculin qui ne pensait pas avoir de chance avec le beau brun avant cet épisode. Quoique le public masculin en question ne soit pas aussi acharné, voué au harcèlement et prêt à passer des heures, que dis-je, des jours entiers devant la maison Uchiha, on ne peut pas en dire autant des Yaoistes. Uniquement constitué de jeunes femmes, ces dernières faisaient preuve d'une passion et d'une patience à toute épreuve, prête à n'importe quoi pour avoir, un jour, la chance de voir s'embrasser les deux tourtereaux.

**The End (****_bis_****). **

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure**: Voilà voilà ! Que pensez vous donc de cet OS. Nouvellement fan de Yaoi (enfin, encore plus qu'avant) et éternelle fan de NaruSasu, je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture d'un OS sur eux. C'était mon premier lemon (le premier digne d'être lu, en tout cas _), alors soyez indulgent(e)s et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Shu : Merci beaucoup (je crois que j'ai dit ça à tout le monde), je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.

Roshi : A toi aussi merci, je vaiis essayer de m'améliorer même ^^

Makoto : Oooooh ! Ta review le fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis très contente que tu ai aimé et merci pour le compliment ^^


End file.
